


Four Swords Demon Adventures

by SpecktacularWind



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Character Death, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecktacularWind/pseuds/SpecktacularWind
Summary: A teenager has vivid nightmares about 4 boys losing a fight to a powerful sorcerer and a magic sword, when they find themselves walking in an old castle hallway with the magical sword at the end of the room.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link & Zelda, Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Legend of Zelda or the characters, only the OC.

_"Blue! Behind you!" A young boy in a green tunic yelled out. The blue tunic wearing one, Blue, ducked out of the way, only to be hit in the chest by a bright ball of magic. He let out a pained scream as his body disappeared into a dark blue mist. His teammates, all wearing different colored tunics, turned towards the enemy. A cloak hung loosely around their frame, a dark aura emitting from them as their hands, long and bony with sharp black nails; the skin an unnatural grey color, rose from their position on the cloaked figure's sides and fired at the red hero." Red!" The green one shouted as his companion let out a shriek and also disappeared. The violet one, in a fit of rage and false determination, charged at the figure. He felt a stinging pain in his chest, his eyes closing before his body turned into mist. Green looked around the field, his friends- no, brothers were gone, their swords left behind in the grass along with their items. He scurried over, picking up the weapons and- ___

__~~_ _

__I awoke with a jump, my eyes snapping open and my hands gripping my sheets as my body sat upright. The room around me was familiar, the pale blue wallpaper and white tiled floors greeted me as happily as my parents did. Which wasn't at all. Letting out a shaky breath, I got down and moved the curtains, the sun shining through the window and blinding me. Stumbling back, I tripped over something sharp, the scent of blood flooding my senses. When I came to, my foot had a cut near the ankle and there was a sword? resting in the ground. It had a brown hilt, a colorful gem in the end of it, and a shiny, sharp blade, with hints of red, blue, purple and green." Pretty" I mumbled out and gently picked up the sword. I put it in my bed and went to treat my foot._ _

__~~_ _

____'It's cold. What's happening? Last thing I remember….'_  
' Green, Vio…. I wonder if they made it out….'  
' Green…. Is he ok?'  
' Guys…. I failed you…' ___

____~~_ _ _ _

____As I walked out, I felt certain I had seen the sword somewhere before. 'Where?', I thought to myself. Casually slipping on my loafers, I grabbed the sword, putting it in a box and I walked downstairs, greeting Miss Anita, my father's maid." Where is father today?" I asked over a glass of orange juice."He's in another one of his trips." She said casually, a simple eye roll as she continued to tend to the plants, her long claw-like nails covered in black nail polish." I like your nails." I blurted out accidentaly and looked away, face flushed in embarrassment. I heard a small dark chuckle from my side and turned to Miss Anita, who was giggling? where she was standing. Was I hearing things?_ _ _ _

____~~_ _ _ _

____Night aproached quickly, the day as uneventful as always. Quickly changing out of my day time clothes and into my pijamas, my eyes started getting heavy, my body slumping and stumbling. As soon as I managed to get on the bed, my world went black._ _ _ _

____~~_ _ _ _

_____"Zelda!" The green hero called out, panting frantically, 3 swords strapped to his back, holding on on his shaky hand, his clothes torn and his hair disheveled, his hat missing. The princess rushed to his side as he collapsed and held him before his top half could touch the ground." Link! What happened?" She asked exasperatedly, her eyes darting to the door where he came from. She could see a cloaked figure slowly approaching in the distance." Zelda, there's no time. Take the Four Sword, unite them again and seal it away." He said desperately as he stumbled back to his feet and he grabbed a normal sword the other guards had. He limped to the entrance and readied his sword. ____ _ _ _

_____Zelda started working far from Link. She could see the hurt and desperation in his face, and set to work as fast as possible. ____ _ _ _

_____There was a scream and Zelda turned around. She saw Green fly back and the figure in front of him, staring him down." Why don't you mist off, like the others?" She heard them whisper as he shot wave after wave of magic at green, the young hero coughing out blood as the magic hurt him. He stood one last time and wobbled over, sword falling from his hand. He sent Zelda look, a sad look, as he was hit with another wave of magic and collapsed, turning into a dark green mist. By then, Zelda was done with the seal, staring shocked as the figure slowly approached her. It was close to her, when it reached out. ____ _ _ _

______~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______I woke up, less startled than the morning before. It was still dark out, my breaths shaky and my head covered in a thin line of sweat. I sat up, my eyes wondering to the box in the corner of my room. Getting out of bed and making my way to it, I noticed the room start to change and morph into something I've seen only in stories. The room had turned into an old looking dungeon, the halls lined with oil lamps and banners. I stalked forward, meeting with a silver polished door. Compared to everything in this place, this looked new, like it had been placed recently. Opening it slowly, I'm hit with a wave of heat and cold at the same time, a blinding light making me shield my eyes. After I saw the light go down, I looked inside the room. There sat a sword- the sword I hid in a box- stuck into a stone on the ground, the same triangle emblem that was in the banners carved into the stone. I walked to it and slowly grabbed the hilt with my right hand. Taking a deep breath, I held it with both hands and pulled it out. My eyes were blinded again as colorful magic filled the room and I was lifted from the ground in a protective hug as the ground collapsed below me._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______I woke up with a jump again and I looked around the room frantically. Laying tilted in the window was the sword." Ah, you woke up!" A cheery voice sounded from the doorway and I turned to see a male I've never met before. He wore a red sleeveless tunic, a black cloak that ended at his elbows, hood included and long white tights, brown boots and a red fire pin holding back his blonde hair, which was tied in a low ponytail. He had a big bright smile and shiny red eyes." I'm so glad you're ok, I managed to get you out of there safely." He said, walking further inside, large dark red bat like wings on his back. He sat in my bedside and checked my temperature and pulse, his eyes focused. I saw a shadow near the doorway and there stood another person. He had an undercut with a short bed of dirty blonde hair, the tips violet. He wore a violet, long sleeve tunic with a similar cloak to the red one, but it was white and was tattered, complemented by black tights and brown boots. He entered and he also had bat like wings, only his were dark purple with the tips fading to black." Red, did you wake them up or did they wake up alone?" "They woke up alone, I swear!" The red one pleaded, putting up his hands in surrender._ _ _ _ _ _

______Red, as I learned his name was, turned back to me, his expression unexpectedly dark." So it's you." He said in a soft whisper. The other caught on quick and stepped forward, closing the door behind him." How much do you know?" Red asked, putting one leg over the other and leaning back casually, his bangs cascading over his eyes. I let out a sigh and look at the sword." There's four of that one sword. I'm guessing I have to find them?" I said unsurely." Not necesarily" the purple one said." We came out of that one, which means there's 2 swords there. We have to find the second one, which has our other 2 friends. Think you can do this as stealthily as possible?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______I nodded silently and stood from my spot, grabbing the sword. Or well, I was about to. Just as my fingers grazed the hilt, Red's hands shot out and he pulled me back with a slight huff." If you touch it, you might burn yourself. It's infused with holy magic." He warned me softly, his cheery attitude back." That's odd, I've grabbed it before. And I pulled it out last time." I stated confused, which in turn made the males look at each other with a knowing look. He let me go and I grabbed it again, examining it. Just then, my legs gave out and I collapsed, my head hitting the ground as my world went dark again, this time there wasn't a crumbling floor, but there were worried yells._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The parents are home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was taking a small break!

I woke up with a searing headache, rubbing my head in an attempt to ease the pain. "Some dream that was..." Hearing something from the corner of my room, I turned and saw that the two I saw in my "dream" were there, sitting uncomfortably. "Or not...hi?" Red waved at me, smiling. "Glad to see that you are okay," he said. I nodded in response, sitting up despite the headache. "Yeah...So...who are you two exactly, if you don't mind me asking?" The other person looked up. "We are Link. Or rather, parts of Link, split from the magic of the four sword." I wasn't expecting him to speak up, since he was fairly quiet on their first meeting. Red continued off of Vio's statement. "We couldn't all be called Link, though, so I came up with the nicknames we go by now, after the color of our tunics. I'm Red, that's Vio, and the other two that are missing are Blue and Green." 

There was a slight pause, his voice wavering slightly as he made eye contact.

"So," Red started, "Could you tell us a little about yourself to us? You are just as much a mystery to us as we are to you." I was about to speak when I heard the familiar sound of my parent's car. "Shit, you two need to hide." I got up quickly and rushed to the door, Red and Vio following with a confused look on their faces. I corralled them into the basement, where I knew my parent's wouldn't find them due to their strong dislike for it. Red shot me a concerned look as I closed the basement door.

Red looked to Vio after the door was closed. "Wonder what got them in such a panic?" Vio only shrugged in response, his expression downcast.

~~

"Mother, Father," I greeted the two as they walked in, bowing. "Welcome home." They gave a curt nod and I saw my mother walk away into her room, wine glass filled to the brim in her hand and a cigarette bud on her other. This had been a bad meeting, for sure. Turning to my father, I saw he was folding up his sleeves, a hidden glare as he looked down at his arm." As you probably guessed, this was an absolute shit meeting." I nodded as I stepped back, trying to put distance between me and my father. He noticed and quickly yanked me close by my hair. A yelp escaped me as he pulled me, my hands gripping his arm. I cast a longing look to the basement door that was just below the stairs and felt my father's fist collide with my stomach at full force, sending me to the ground in a heaving mess. Letting go of my hair, he raised his foot and slammed it on my back, my body giving out as it crumbled to the ground in pain. He smirked and walked off, fixing his suit as he slowly disappeared to the hallway and towards his office.

I shakily stood from my spot on the ground and made my way to the basement door. As I twisted the knob, I heard my mother's foot steps rushing towards where I was and I slammed the door open and bolted down the basement stairs, the door wide open behind me. As soon as I reached the end, however, I tripped and fell face first, the adrenaline cutting off and my body growing exhausted.

~~

I opened my eyes- when had I fallen asleep?- to find myself in a makeshift bed in... Where was I? This place didn't look like my room or the basement. It was bright- how did I not wake up earlier?- banners with a triagular shape- no, three of them, just stacked together- plastered all over the walls, the ground was made of smooth concrete, and the walls were painted a light shade of green, with small specks of black in swirly patterns. Blinking my eyes to see if this was some sort of hallucination, I saw small movement on my right. Grabbing the hilt of the sword strapped on my side... Wait, when did I grab the sword? What is going on?

The movement happened again, a pitch black shadow with menacing red eyes staring at me from the wall. Ignoring the questions I had, I grabbed the sword and did a defensive stance, since I had no clue how to use a sword. Was it like a knife? Or was it different?

Putting my focus back on the shadow, I slowly walked forward and pressed my hand where it's chest would be. 

A hand shot out from the wall, gripping my own, the liquidy hand slowly pulling me in. Closing my eyes shot, I felt my body go weigtless and the sword that was in my hand disappear. It was cold but comforting, like snow in a winter morning. A pair of arms latched around my waist and I was pulled into a soft embrace." You're safe now" they whispered and I drifted off into the depths of my mind.

~~

Red was pacing around the room as a dark figure made themself known, holding the unconscious person that released them from the four sword in their arms. "Red, Shadow's here," Vio stated quietly, staring at the newcomer. Red turned to face Shadow, though his face turned to shock when he saw him holding them. "Shadow, what the hell happened? They were gone for only a moment!" He rushed over to where Shadow set them down, frantically checking them over. Shadow sighed. "From what I saw, their father isn't the kindest, to say the least. More like a tormentor than a father, really. And the mother isn't much better either. It would be best if we took them under our care, as chaotic as that sounds." He found a roll of bandages as he searched the basement, tossing it to Red.

"Catch," he said as he tossed it over. Red easily caught it, wrapping some of the bruises while Shadow continued looking for something. "What are you looking for? A hidden passage or something?" He chuckled a bit at his own joke. "Something to cool the bruising, like ice or something. Why are you in the basement, anyways?"

Shadow walked back over after finding nothing. "They told us to. Their parents were coming back, and you know how that went..." Vio sighed, running his hand through his hair. Shadow paused. "Wait...do you two know their name? It would be a whole lot easier than using pronouns, no?"

Red chuckled awkwardly. "Well... We weren't able to catch it, as their parents came just as they were about to introduce themselves. Maybe we can make a quick nickname?" Vio sighed. "We know little to nothing about them, other than their home situation..."

Red groaned. "Yeah... But we will give them a nickname eventually. When they wake up, of course."

The three finshed bandaging up their host and left them resting in a corner, their eyes never leaving the humans's body.


	3. Shadow, Vio and Red stuck in a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Character backstory? Vio being a sweetheart? Shadow actually having a brain? Yes to all of those.

It had been a couple hours, Shadow grew more and more worried as time passed. The child they bandaged up had still not woken up, Red pacing around the room muttering had not helped. Vio was keeping himself distracted, rummaging around the room in search of something that could tell them the kid's identity. The small pile of objects grew by the second as the violet Link grew more and more desperate. "Vio, maybe you should take a break," Red offered silently from his spot a bit further away. "Not until I find what ties this child to us. We're endangering them, so I want, at the very least, to see why they are connected to us…"

As the pile grew ever larger, only a few objects remained, one of them being a locked safe. Vio instected this safe and turned to the others. “I believe this may have the answer.” Red headed over, eyeing the safe suspiciously. “And what if it doesn’t?” Red asked cautiously. Vio sighed, “Then we keep looking. I have to know why.” Red sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “We should probably find some way to open it. Is the key there or no?” "We could just bust it open," Shadow suggested, "it's hidden here right? And the fancy bastards don't come here anyways, so they won't notice, unless maybe the maid comes down here… Doesn't that maid seem familiar?" Vio shrugged, looking for a key nearby. “Not sure who you are referring to, Shadow. We didn’t see anyone when we were rushed down here.” He let out a sigh when he couldn’t find a key anywhere, however. Red then drew his sword, tapping the safe. “So we have to bust it open?”

Shadow shrugged and poked it. "I could also phase through to the inside, since it's dark as fu-" Vio cut him off with a smack to the head. "Watch your language."

"Right, sorry 'bout that. Like I was saying, phase into it, collect what's inside, come back out?"

"Sounds like a plan." Red said, no other options coming to mind as he stepped back, leaving Shadow to do his thing. He watched as the changeling slowly dematerialized and slithered his way into the safe, leaving Vio and himself alone with the still to wake up child. The silence was deafening, and Red couldn't stand it anymore. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears, could feel his tail swish from side to side in anticipation, his jaw tightening and loosening almost manually. It was unbearable. "If Blue were here," Vio started suddenly, not glancing at the Red member, "he would tell you to calm down. Then again, I'm not him I'm not sure it'll work."

Red then realized, Vio was trying to act like Blue around him. Blue barely spoke, only when asked or provoked, and kept his eyes on Red. It was no wonder when Blue always managed to save Red, no matter what issue it was. "Well, I'm ok being with Vio too." Vio's ears perked up in response and a slight crimson blush spread on his cheeks, nodding. "So I'm allowed to speak?"

"Always. I never said you couldn't."

Vio nodded, and said the most pressing question on his mind. “Alright… so this question was bugging me since we got here… How and why was the sword here? How as in how did it get here? And why is it here? It has an unexplained connection between us and them, which then brings about the question of why the connection was made, and why it chose them. This would have to mean that there is something in them that could deem them worthy of holding the Four Sword in some way, but isn’t prominent enough, as we’ve seen when they passed out from the pure energy of the sword. And if the sword was here, the other may be closeby, quite possibly in some sort of temple or holy grounds. Or it could be in a similar situation with them, where the other sword chose someone else and they have the other half to what they need to use the sword, similar to how there are four of us, five including Shadow. I still don’t know for sure, but it could also be that they can only hold the swords in tandem, though that doesn’t make much sense, though it is still a possibility.” Vio took a breath, and continued. “In addition, there is also the being that caused this to happen, as they or their descendants can still be around. We don’t know who they are, what they are aiming to achieve, or how this plays into their plans.”

Red wasn’t expecting this as he tried to take in the information. “Wait, wait, hold up a second… What now? Can I get that in plain english?” He rubbed the side of his head, hoping a headache doesn’t come from it.

Just then Shadow phased back out, a stack of papers and trophies in his hands, well more like on his arms, his face barely visible through the mess. "A little help?" He asked, the pile shaking. Red rushed over and grabbed some stuff, carefully setting it down as to not create noise and raise suspicion. Vio stood and started looking around them and noticed about 4 different birth certificates. "Aiden Pierce, Monica Pierce, Jacob Harper… Red, you might wanna check this last one." Vio said, his voice dropping a bit. Red, curious as to what made the violet male freeze, grabbed the last birth certificate and scanned it. "Zelda?" Red asked, his eyes widening. He grabbed a newspaper that dated several years back, quickly checking over the date. The newspaper was published 4 whole years after the twins, Zelda and Aiden, were born. Looking back at the newspaper, Red started reading. Shadow was mildly concerned, watching as Vio practically threw things aside, checking names and reading stuff.

Red's entire face suddenly paled, his eyes watering as they kept scanning the page. "...Aiden Pierce died as soon as the car stopped moving, the mother and father, Jacob and Monica Pierce, stuck behind the wheel and the remaining twin, Zelda, left unconscious in the backseat with her brother." Red read out loud. "That doesn't explain these though." Vio said as he carefully lined the trophies by date of oldest to newest. "Around their preteen years, the name changes from Zelda, to Aiden."

Red was about to comment when the kid woke up, sitting up in their makeshift bed and glancing at them. "What are you guys doing?"


End file.
